


Hold me, Thrill me, Kiss me, Kill me

by RensKnight18



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, First Kiss, Hux Has Feelings, Kissing, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Practice Kissing, Soft Kylux, does Kylo?, keep your friends close and your enemies closer, mentions of Reylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:49:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24249076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RensKnight18/pseuds/RensKnight18
Summary: Kylo's first kiss doesn't exactly eventuate the way he'd always planned, but it's not all bad.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren, Kylo Ren/Rey
Comments: 5
Kudos: 41





	Hold me, Thrill me, Kiss me, Kill me

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first mostly Kylux/sort of Reylo fic, so please be gentle. Hope you enjoy. I do love me some Kylux!

Pausing outside the meeting room Hux leans against the door to assess the situation. He eyes the Supreme Leader sprawled out in his chair, staring out at the stars.

It’s been this way since the events of Exegol with late reports, missed meetings and general moping around day after day.

He, along with everyone else, has had about enough. And it’s time someone did something about it.

~~~

‘Where were you today?’ Hux stalks around the large table, seating himself on the edge. For a Supreme Leader Kylo’s been doing fuck all lately. He’s seen droids do more work.

‘I’m sure you survived without me’ Kylo doesn’t move, just huffs his reply, not even bothering to glance up.

‘Totally missing the point. Aren’t you supposed to be running this show?’

‘If you want the job so bad, why don’t you take it?’

He _would_ if he thought Kylo was seriously offering it up, but he’s not. He’s clearly just moody and brooding. Kylo would kill him if he even _thought_ about taking over.

Exegol was a total shit show to be fair. Sure, he and Rey managed to defeat Palpatine, but ever since Kylo had been a total mess. And his constant brooding was getting them nowhere.

Hux isn't fully aware of what went down, but he knows it didn't go to plan. And he knows about 'the kiss'.

‘You fucked this up, so quit brooding and do something about it’

Kylo leaps from his chair, arm raised. Hux readies himself for the inevitable force-choke, but it doesn’t eventuate.

Instead he slumps back down. ‘Fuck it. I don’t even have the energy to choke you right now’

He’s glad to hear it.

‘I’m actually trying to help here’

Eyeing him now, Kylo's gloved fingers tap aimlessly on the large table. ‘By telling me I fucked up? As if I don’t know that already’

‘Then, like I said, do something about it’

Kylo’s considering taking his advice, as much as he doesn't want to.

His jaw works the way it does when he knows he should do something, but he’s trying to fight it so Hux takes the opportunity to take a seat beside him.

Time for a few home truths.

‘So you fucked up a kiss, it’s not the end of the world. Unless Rey’s kicked you to the curb already’

Hux knows damn well she’s still into him, but it’s fun to see him hot and bothered all the same.

‘You know she hasn't’

‘Then it’s time to rectify the shit show’

‘It wasn’t a _shit show_. Well, not exactly’

‘She went to kiss you and you freaked out. If that ain’t a shit show then-‘

‘ _Watch it_ ’

The General’s hands go up. It’s fun, but he’s trying to avoid being killed here. ‘Fine, fine. But sitting here brooding about it all day and night isn’t helping either is it?’

From the look on his face, no. It isn’t.

‘I suck at this’

‘Clearly’

‘So tell me how to fix it’

To Hux, it’s obvious.

‘You need to find her again and you need to kiss her. And make it a kiss she won’t forget’

‘I don’t even-‘ Kylo blows out a long breath, flush creeping over his cheeks. He’s avoiding eye contact again and it’s a while before he finally gets it out. ‘I don’t know how’

‘I just told you-‘

‘No. I don’t know how to…you know’

Hux’s brow creases. ‘Find her?’

‘No’ he practically spits. 'I meant I've never...'

Kylo’s avoidance and red ears a dead giveaway.

‘Oh, you’ve _got_ to be kidding me. You’ve seriously never _kissed anyone?_ ’

Hux knew the man was no womaniser, but he assumed he’d been kissed before. At _least_ once.

‘Wow’

Kylo eyes him again, with a death stare strong enough to kill. ‘If that information leaves this room, I’ll know where it came from’

‘I won’t tell anyone’

‘Good’

‘You’re serious though? As in, never?’

His head shakes.

‘Not even a droid?’

No response, just a look and a shrug.

‘Nothing?’

‘I told you _no_ ’

‘Ok, no big deal. It’s easy enough’

‘Trust you to know’

‘Hey, you could use my experience’ Hux stands and shifts closer now as Kylo tries to back away, but he hems him in.

Kylo finds his feet again, but that just makes it worse because now he’s backed into a corner.

‘And lucky for you, I’m feeling nice enough to help’

Kylo could duck, easily get out of his current predicament. Yet he doesn’t struggle.

‘I don’t _need_ your help’ he hisses, eyes darker now. Beads of sweat line his chin and his breathing grows rapid with each passing minute.

So Hux takes another step closer, bringing the two of them toe to toe. ‘Oh, I think you do, Ben’

‘ _Don’t call me that_ ’

‘Why? Rey does. Doesn’t she?’

‘And don’t say her name’

‘Rey?’

‘I said, _don’t_ ’

Hux loves teasing him. Loves getting him all riled up. ‘So you don’t want my help then? Fine’

‘I didn’t say that’ Kylo swallows, still flushed. Hux eyes his chest as it rises and falls, the lines and ridges of his pecs still clearly visible through the thick fabric of his tunic.

Hux knows the sculpted form that lies beneath and it’s a beautiful thing, one he’d secretly enjoyed in every shirtless sparring session.

He’ll never admit it. Never admit how hot he thinks Kylo is, but it’s no secret to anyone else. Kylo’s just too blind to see it and that’s probably a good thing.

‘So you _do_ want my help?’ Placing a gloved finger underneath Kylo’s chin, he tilts his face upwards so their eyes meet.

You could cut the tension with a knife.

‘No, I-‘ He sucks in a deep breath and his eyes glance downwards. They trace the lines of his lips before Kylo licks his own. To the General it’s a clear sign he’s willing to go there.

Perfect _._

He’s always wanted to know what those plush lips taste like.

Before he can change his mind, Hux leans in. It’s just a graze of lips at first and he can feel Kylo trying to pull away, so he wraps a tight arm around his back to cage him in, their lips finally pressing together.

As far as kisses go, it sucks. He’s had _way_ better.

Kylo is clearly hopeless and it’s no wonder he freaked out kissing a girl.

But it’s nothing that can’t be fixed. And it’d be _damn shame_ to not put those perfect lips to better use.

‘I told you I suck’

‘Maybe you should try that instead?’ Hux smirks. ‘Women love that’

‘Shut up’

'Listen, you don’t suck. It’s fine. You just need to relax your mouth more’

Kylo looks like he’s been stung and the way he nervously chews his bottom lip is sexy as hell.

‘Want a few tips? Close your eyes for a start. And breathe through your nose’

A chuckle escapes Kylo and he rolls his eyes. He’s trying to fight it, but it’s no use. He’s clearly embarrassed and unpractised and it gives Hux great pleasure to have the upper hand for once.

‘Try it again. You kiss me this time’

Kylo doesn’t respond, but he doesn’t back down either, which only encourages Hux further.

‘I don’t bite. C’mon. Remember how she kissed you’

‘I don’t wanna talk about that’

‘Did she touch your face? Grab you? How did it go down exactly?’

Kylo swallows again, running a hand through his hair. He tries to remember the detail, his breath soft against his face as he recalls what really happened.

‘She touched my cheek’

‘Show me’

‘I’m not going to show y-‘

‘ _Show_ me’ He grabs his hand now, binging it up against his face. Kylo’s harsh glove grazes the skin there, sending a swift chill down his spine.

He wonders if Kylo’s feeling this too or if he’s just going along with it hopeful it’ll help with the scavenger?

Regardless, he’ll enjoy it while it lasts.

Kylo lowers his hand and for a second he wonders if he’ll pull away. But he doesn’t. Instead he pulls the glove from his hand with a cruel slowness before dropping it to the table.

They stare at each other in silence before Kylo’s the first to make a move.

Hux maintains eye contact as the large, bare hand brushes against his cheek. The skin is harsh but warm, and the way it cups his face-

Who knew the Supreme Leader could be so sensitive, so… _gentle?_

Rey had obviously seen glimpses of this side of him not many others ever got to see and there was definitely more to this man that what you saw on the outside.

‘Then she traced my scar’

Hux nods, letting him lead the way.

‘Like this’ Kylo repeats the motion, Hux not daring to move an inch. He’s relinquished control now. Where this goes from here is completely up to Kylo.

‘And she was looking at my lips’

Just the way Hux is, so he can’t blame the girl.

‘And then she…kissed me’ He leans closer this time, their noses almost touching. ‘Like _this_ ’

Hux isn’t sure where this newfound confidence has come from, but he’s all for it. Seems his gentle encouragement has done the trick.

As Kylo’s eyes close, so do his and then he feels them.

Kylo’s _lips_. On _his_.

And this time it’s a much better effort, Kylo’s mouth parting only slightly as his head moves in small back and forth motions.

He’s trying to deepen the kiss and Hux can’t help but smile.

He feels the hand slide up his neck to grip at the base of his hair, their lips working in perfect harmony. He’d half expected a quick kiss, so when Kylo finally pulls himself away they both find themselves breathless.

Hux touches his lips. They certainly _feel_ kissed.

‘That was…’ He’s kissed a few males in his time and that was right up there. With a bit more practice-

Kylo’s brow creases as he awaits a proper explanation.

‘Better’ Hux nods. ‘Definitely better’

‘But still not good enough’

‘You’re still tense. I can feel it’

‘I was _trying_ to relax, there’s just a lot to remember’

‘Why? You love the girl, don’t you?’

‘Well, yeah…’

‘Then kiss her like you mean it’

‘You’re not her’

‘With all due respect, Supreme Leader, you can’t practice on her. And you want it to be perfect, don’t you?’

‘I don’t think she’d expect me to be perfect. Not with a first kiss’

‘She wants you, Maker knows why’ he laughs as Kylo’s eyes roll. ‘but she does. So, try it again. And relax this time. Stop overthinking it’

‘I _wasn’t_. Ok, maybe I was. One more time and that’s it. I shouldn’t even be doing this’

‘No law against it. Plus, Rey will appreciate it’ he winks, ‘Trust me’

‘Fine’ His hand comes back to his cheek and he stares in his eyes for a little too long, making him nervous. And Hux _never_ gets nervous.

But _somehow,_ Kylo has an influence on him like no one else. In public they’re sworn enemies, but there’s always been more to it than that.

His mind jolts back to the present and the kiss when he opens his mouth more and feels Kylo’s tongue forcing its way inside.

He hadn’t expected tongue second kiss in, but it’s a welcome surprise nonetheless.

So he makes a snap decision to attempt a little one up of his own, taking full advantage of the situation. Kylo’s backed up against the wall, there’s no way out, so he lets his hands travel down the length of his back while they kiss and up and under his tunic.

Gripping his ass with a firm, tight clench the grunt Kylo lets go against his mouth is criminal. And everything Hux has ever wanted to hear.

No one knows the nights’ he’s dreamt of this man.

No one knows the things he’s dreamt of doing or the things he’s imagined Kylo doing to him-

And no-one ever will.

~~~

‘If what just happened here leaves this room, you’re a dead man’

When Kylo finally exits his office leaving Hux behind, he makes a beeline to his private quarters to wash his mouth out.

He’s always hated that man and what he’s just done? No-one can ever know.

But he’ll do what he has to for Rey and he’ll do _whatever it takes_ to keep his sworn enemy on side.

It’s like the old saying goes, keep your friends close and your enemies closer.

Mind you, he's always wondered how their cocks compare and after that little episode maybe he's improved his chances of finding out?

Simply to satisfy his curiosity, of course. Nothing more.


End file.
